From Guardian to Gimp
by AuraWielder
Summary: Tapu Koko is bored with his life. Being a Guardian of Alola and Melemele Island puts a lot of pressure on him, and he's starting to get tired of the praise as well. Plus... he just can't fight these strange fantasies of himself... submitting in this weird and shiny material? Rated Mature, commission/gift from a friend. Non-explicit.
1. Regular Version

From Guardian To Gimp

* * *

The following story takes place three months after the events of Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon and is considered non-canon to the storyline of the games.

* * *

Today was a day like any other, except that it wasn't. Tapu Koko, the guardian Pokemon of the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele Island in the Alola Region, was resting as usual in his hidden chambers underneath the ruins. He thinks about the Island Kahuna, whom is a slightly overweight human who goes by the name of Hala. His thoughts shift to the First Champion of Alola, Ever since the Champion beat him in a battle, he has been bored with his duties. Even sparring with his fellow Guardians didn't perk him up.

That night however, strange thoughts enter his mind. Serving and submitting in a strange shiny material that sparkled like moonlight to another Pokemon. Why are these thoughts plaguing him? He's a strong and Dominant warrior, just like back in Ancient History and even during the Ultra Beast conflict a few months ago! Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he sits down to enjoy a nice and healthy meal of berries. After dinner though, he cannot stop thinking about it. Growling to himself, he decides to do some research on it.

Removing his arm shields, he flies up and out of the Ruins of Conflict and hides himself so he can spy on the Pokemon this night. During his moonlight exploration, he finds a male Salazzle which should be impossible as Salazzle can only be female or as far as he knows. He decides to check it out and flies down closer, still hidden from view. The male Salazzle is wearing that same shiny material he daydreamed about earlier. It doesn't leave much to the imagination either as it hugs his body tightly and shows off every curve.

Following the Salazzle into some kind of building, he encounters many other Pokemon wearing this shiny material. There's a Garchomp in one corner and an Incineroar in another. The Incineroar in question is firmly tied up and muzzled but doesn't look to be in distress. In fact, the strong fire cat looks happy and is even purring. These sights stir something he hasn't felt in eons. Arousal. Ignoring it for now and following the Salazzle more, he sees one Pokemon dressed in the very same shiny material but this one is dressed differently.

The Pokemon wearing it is an Alakazam but somehow in his Mega Evolved state and smoking a long, thin pipe. The Salazzle bows to him. This Alakazam must be the owner of this establishment. The Alakazam strokes his beard, exhales a plume of smoke from his mouth, and tells the Salazzle he needs to bring in a good attraction for the patrons to enjoy. The Salazzle nods and heads outside with Tapu Koko following close.

The Salazzle then ties a bandanna around his head and turns to face the invisible Tapu. "I know your there. Come out." Tapu Koko is surprised but makes himself visable. "Ah, Tapu Koko... the Guardian of the Island. What can I do for you?" The Salazzle asks. Tapu responds with, "For starters, how are you male? I thought only females could evolve into Salazzle." The Salazzle laughs. "The owner of the establishment is to thank for that. He stimulated my evolution gene that I inherited from my mother and forced the change. I am one of a kind."

Surprised with this revelation, he lets down his guard. "What is that shiny material I saw everyone wear in that building?" This gets the Salazzle frowning. "It's rubber, and only club members are allowed inside. Since you broke the rules... I have no choice but to take you." The Tapu is left speechless. He opens his mouth to say something but is hit in the back of the head by something hard. It is super effective and easily knocks him out.

Tapu Koko groans and awakens a few hours later but finds he cannot see. Attempting to levitate, he finds that he is unable to move. He attempts a Thunderbolt to fry the restraints but finds he is unable to muster the strength to perform the electric type attack. He opens his mouth to scream but finds that his whole head is encased in some kind of helmet. Now fully awake, he feels a weird sensation over his body. He must be wearing that rubber that the Salazzle told him about.

"Ah, good. Your awake. You will find escape impossible. You are wearing a special collar that nullifies your abilities so no more nasty electrical attacks or turning invisible." Tapu recognizes the voice as the Salazzle's. "My boss told me to find a new attraction and you won the prize of becoming it." The Salazzle grins as he hooks up a few tubes to the facial part of the mask he is wearing. Fighting his bonds, the Tapu keeps screaming with all his might but that only succeeds in tiring him out. "Let us begin." The Salazzle says, flipping a switch.

All of Tapu Koko's senses hit overdrive as he is blasted away by an overpowering stench. Fighting to get away from it, he pulls on his binds even more so. "It's no use. You will belong to the club soon." The Salazzle grins. "My musk and pheromones always get their prey." Eyes widened, Tapu Koko decides to try holding his breath. Frowning at this, the Salazzle grabs a riding crop and using it, lightly slaps the bulge of the bound Tapu Koko. Hit with the unexpected pain, he lets out a large gasp which draws the musk deep into his lungs. Salazzle grins and flips another switch.

Bright colored lights and static enter Tapu Koko's eyes and ears. At first he hears only the static but after listening even more carefully, he hears beneath the static that he should give in and be a good gimp. Refusing to allow that to happen, he fights the bonds and screams which only draws more musk into himself. The musk starts to do it's job and it relaxes Tapu Koko who starts listening to the file obediently. Why was he even here anyway?

The bright lights start to form images of other Pokemon in rubber suits on all fours, in bondage, and otherwise being submissive to their owners. The images start to arouse him. At first he is unsure about whether the arousal is from the impending programming or deep rooted inside him, causing doubts and letting the hypnosis further rewrite his mind. It is at this point where he starts to forget his previous life. He fights to remember but it is hard to and just letting go sounds really good right now.

Salazzle sees that it is finally starting to work and increases the dosage of musk and pheromones. This gets Tapu Koko hard underneath his rubber suit. Of course, good gimps never cum. They are always on the edge... NO! He's not a gimp, whatever that is. He's the Guardian of... he cannot seem to remember what he is meant to guard. The club? That has to be correct. Be a horny club guardian sealed in rubber. Yeah, that's what he is.

The hypnosis instructs him on his new life. Being a security gimp that is bound and teased endlessly until he is needed. Always secured in heavy rubber from head to toe with no skin or scales exposed anywhere. Groaning with delight, he squirms but this time with need instead of the intensity of trying to escape. All he wants to do now is serve.

Salazzle, seeing that the programming has completed... releases Tapu Koko from his bondage. "Who are you?" The Salazzle asks. "I am Gimp Koko, Guardian of the Rubber Gentleman's Club." He says in a robotic tone. "Excellent. Let us get you inside." The hypnotized and memory wiped Gimp follows the Salazzle into the club's main room and meets the pipe smoking Mega Alakazam who is surprised a Tapu is there to be a gimp, but is not one to turn down such an offer.

Gimp Koko takes his position in the third corner and allows the Salazzle and Mega Alakzam to dress him up in heavy rubber bondage gear. First off a pair of heavy rubber boots for intimidation and weight so he cannot run away if somehow the programming wears off. Then they slip on a rubber pair of arm shields that resemble the pair he wears when battling or performing official guardian duties except these are made of black rubber. The outfit is complete when a tight rubber hood with attached collar is slid over his head.

The new Gimp Guard groans with delight as the hood is placed on him and locked on. A small part of him yells at him that this is wrong but when the Alakzam adds a vibrating bead on the tip of the rubber bulge, that last bit if resistance is melted away in a loud moan of lust. The Alakazam grins at his newest acquisition and leaves to his own devices while the Gimp stands there, bound and unmoving, denied orgasm but always so close... but that's what keeps him obedient.

To make sure that the Gimp doesn't somehow regain himself, the Alakazam uses Dream Eater on the poor Gimp. Since he's hypnotized, the attack works and Alakazam manages to devour what was once Tapu Koko, the Guardian Pokemon of Melemele Island and fully replace him with Gimp Koko, the Guardian of the Club. To finish off, he uses his psychic powers to fuse the suit to Gimp Koko's body, rendering it unable to ever be removed. Puffing on his pipe at a job well done, he thinks of who to put in the fourth corner. Maybe an Ultra Beast... but that's a story for another time.

* * *

This story has a bit of an interesting history behind it. Technically speaking, it was a commission from AnubianJackal on FurAffinity... but instead of my payment being in money, my payment was in a fully bred and trained 6-Pokemon team for him.

Plus, you know... you don't see much stuff with Tapu Koko, who I really do like and it's shame there isn't more. At least that's rectified a little bit here.~

Story is by him.

Commissioned by me.


	2. Ultra Version

From Guardian to Gimp (Ultra Version)

* * *

The following story takes place three months after the events of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon and is considered non-canon to the storyline of the games. This story is an "Ultra" edit to the original one. It starts out identical to the original version before diverging into the "Ultra" edit where things change in plot.

Today was a Monday like any other, except that it wasn't. Tapu Koko, the guardian Pokémon of the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele Island in the Alola Region, was resting as usual in his hidden chambers underneath the ruins. He thinks about the Island Kahuna, whom is a slightly overweight human who goes by the name of Hala. His thoughts shift to the First Champion of Alola, Ever since the Champion beat him in a battle, he has been bored with his duties. Even sparring with his fellow Guardians didn't perk him up.

That night however, strange thoughts enter his mind. Serving and submitting in a strange shiny material that sparkled like moonlight to another Pokémon. Why are these thoughts plaguing him? He's a strong and Dominant warrior, just like back in Ancient History and even during the Ultra Necrozma conflict a few months ago! Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he sits down to enjoy a nice and healthy meal of berries. After dinner though, he cannot stop thinking about it. Growling to himself, he decides to do some research on it.

Removing his arm shields, he flies up and out of the Ruins of Conflict and hides himself so he can spy on the Pokémon this night. During his moonlight exploration, he finds a male Salazzle which should be impossible as Salazzle can only be female or as far as he knows. He decides to check it out and flies down closer, still hidden from view. The male Salazzle is wearing that same shiny material he daydreamed about earlier. It doesn't leave much to the imagination either, as it hugs his body tightly and shows off every curve.

Following the Salazzle into some kind of building, he encounters many other Pokémon wearing this shiny material. There's a Garchomp in one corner and an Incineroar in another. The Incineroar in question is firmly tied up and muzzled but doesn't look to be in distress. In fact, the strong fire cat looks happy and is even purring. These sights stir something he hasn't felt in eons. Arousal. Ignoring it for now and following the Salazzle more, he sees one Pokémon dressed in the very same shiny material but this one is dressed differently.

The Pokémon wearing it is an Alakazam but somehow in his Mega Evolved state and smoking a long, thin pipe. The Salazzle bows to him. This Alakazam must be the owner of this establishment. The Alakazam strokes his beard, exhales a plume of smoke from his mouth, and tells the Salazzle he needs to bring in a good attraction for the patrons to enjoy. The Salazzle nods and heads outside with Tapu Koko following close.

The Salazzle then ties a bandanna around his head and turns to face the invisible Tapu. "I know you're there. Come out." Tapu Koko is surprised but makes himself visible.

"Ah, Tapu Koko... the Guardian of the Island. What can I do for you?" The Salazzle asks.

"For starters… how are you male? I thought only females could evolve into Salazzle." Koko said, rather baffled.

The Salazzle laughs. "The owner of the establishment is to thank for that. He stimulated my evolution gene that I inherited from my mother and forced the change. I am one of a kind."

Surprised with this revelation, he lets down his guard. "What is that shiny material I saw everyone wear in that building?"

This gets the Salazzle frowning. "…You followed me in there, didn't you? That's a members-only club."

"…Sorry… I just… I don't know how to explain it. I've been having these… haunting dreams lately. And I was wearing that strange and shiny tight material just like you're wearing… but I was… erm…" Koko found himself in an awkward situation. Just how was he going to admit that he, a powerful Guardian of Alola, had these strange dreams of him… submitting?

The Salazzle chuckled playfully. "Dreams of submissiveness?"

An incredibly beet red blush spread across Tapu Koko's face. "How did you…?"

"I've met many powerful Pokémon that are embarrassed or don't understand their submissive side. That Garchomp and Incineroar you saw were just two examples."

Tapu Koko sighed. "Can we… talk about this in private?" he requested, seeing that they were still outside.

"Certainly."

* * *

So here was Tapu Koko, in the house of a MALE Salazzle that he just met. He was clearly awkward in his position, the Salazzle having led him inside and letting him take a seat on a cozy chair as Salazzle sat across from him.

"My subordinate should be coming in a bit with the tea he's brewing. I always enjoy a good cup."

"Yeah… heh." Tapu Koko tried to laugh awkwardly, clearly unsure of how to act.

Salazzle smiled. "Hey. The way you feel… it's far from strange. You'd honestly be surprised how many powerful and 'dominant' Pokémon have a very strong submissive side."

The Guardian was surprised to hear that. "Really?" he said, a bit in disbelief.

"It's true. You see a lot in my job. Some are naturally submissive despite being a species perceived as 'dominant'. The Garchomp species is almost a textbook classic examples. I have… what, 6 Garchomp regulars. Including the one you saw in the club."

Koko frowned a bit. "I saw him, but what was that stuff he was wearing? You never told me."

"Simple. What he wore is…" Salazzle looked up, seeing his 'subordinate' approach with two teacups on a tray. Tapu Koko looked up too, and had a strange mix of horror and arousal upon what he saw.

It was an Infernape. At least, that's what Tapu Koko ASSUMED. He couldn't see even an inch of skin or fur underneath a strangely thick and heavy… black and shiny suit of some sort. It was like the one Salazzle wore, but far thicker, which seemed to limit his mobility. Not even this Infernape's head was exposed, all of it enclosed underneath a thick and heavy… black and shiny hood. The hood was shaped like an Infernape's and had two small noseholes for breathing, two zippers above where the eyes were, and a zipper for the mouth… and ALL of the zippers were closed! How did he even navigate?!

Salazzle smiled. "Thank you, gimp. You're dismissed for now."

Koko could have sworn that he saw a smile underneath that thick hood he saw. He stared back at Salazzle. "G-Gimp? T-The… What is that THING he wore?! A-And why…?!"

Salazzle only let out a humorous chuckle again as he saw Koko's bulge throb a bit underneath the sheath he wore as he desperately attempted to hide it, crossing his legs. Koko turned bright red once more. "Please explain, because this is humiliating."

Salazzle smirked this time. "What you saw my 'gimp' wear, as well as myself, that Garchomp, and that Incineroar is a substance called 'rubber'."

"…T-That's what that shiny stuff is called?"

Salazzle nodded.

Tapu Koko blushed again, before sighing in what seemed to be shame. "I… don't know why I feel like this. I'm sure you know of the legends about me from Alola's history."

Salazzle smiled. "Who doesn't? An unstoppable warrior on the battlefield, never took no for an answer, and could beat nearly any opponent with his flaring and dominant will."

Tapu Koko frowned. "So why did I change? Back then… back then, the idea of me submitting to another was laughable. I never would have imagined it. But then I see you and your… gimp in this shiny rubber stuff… it has to be the first time I felt arousal in centuries…"

Salazzle couldn't help but let out a sly smirk. "What, never got it on with a lady with that hunky body of yours? I've never seen a Pokémon of your smaller size with a six-pack."

Tapu Koko sighed. "Never really was interested in romance. Sure, I had all the girls and even a few guys chasing me, but… well, my role as a guardian comes first."

"…I think I know why you changed." Salazzle said as almost a total fact.

"…Then why?"

"Well… think about it. After most of the wars were over and things settled down, you weren't needed for major combat. You spent most of your time at the Ruins of Conflict and performing other ceremonial duties, right?"

"Exactly."

"So it's simple. After all of the years of training, of battling, of dominance… and then having nothing to do… nobody to fight… no one to prove your 'worth' to and showcase your authority outside of ceremonial stuff… it made you sick of being so 'great' and 'powerful'."

Tapu Koko… didn't really put it into that perspective. He stood up from his seat, thinking deeply about it.

"…I am sick of being powerful." Tapu Koko realized. "When you're at the top for so long… you get so tired of it. Especially with no more strong opponents to test your might against."

"So why not try the other side for a change?" Salazzle suggested "Instead of staying bored at the top… have some fun at the bottom."

"…I don't know. If I'm so powerful, why should I feel… submissive?"

"Listen… Koko. I'm not just making a joke when I say that I get a lot of VERY powerful clients as part-time subs for the Rubber Gentleman's Club. That Garchomp you saw was a standout example. I won't disclose his identity, but he's a 100-win streak veteran at the Battle Tree. He's decimated entire teams solo at competitive battling tournaments. He's even a certified Champion of several regions' leagues. He was literally born to battle. And yet… don't you think a Pokémon might get sick of that power from time to time? That they just… want to give it all up for a while?"

Tapu Koko nodded, shaking a bit in nervousness. "I… I want that. I want that so badly. But I'd never live it down."

"Who says anybody has to know? All of my clientele are kept anonymous. Nobody even knows about that Garchomp visiting me. Nobody."

Tapu Koko was silent for about a minute. The male Salazzle let the Guardian take his time in processing this information.

Finally, Tapu Koko spoke. "…Please. I… want to try this… M-Master." He barely whispered the last word, finally agreeing to yield his power to another after so long.

Salazzle rubbed Tapu Koko's head. "Don't you worry, little guy. I'll make this very worth your time."

Tapu Koko found himself in awe of where he was. He and the Salazzle had descended into what Koko thought would simply be the Salazzle's basement, but it was so much more than that. Gear of all kinds covered the walls, with things Tapu Koko never even imagined. He had pestered the Salazzle a little bit in asking just what everything was, with the Salazzle a little exasperated in explaining the gear for what was probably the millionth time for him.

He pointed towards something he didn't know of…

"Canister of musk."

And another…

"Rebreather."

And yet another.

"…That's just a ball-gag." The Salazzle deadpanned. "Look, I can sit here and explain everything to you, but that would be boring and we'd be here for several days."

"…Why do you have so much gear, anyways?"

"Purchased from the Rubber Gentlemen's Club. Part of my business in training suitable submissives for part-time gigs there. You'd make a pretty cute addition, to be honest."

Tapu Koko blushed madly again, his bulge throbbing and a small… moan coming from him?

Salazzle smirked, grabbing something faster than Koko could process it and tossed it to him. The weight of the object and the surprise knocked Koko to the floor, yet when he opened his eyes…

"S-So… this is a 'gimp' suit?"

It was… beautiful. An incredibly thick and heavy rubber suit, inflated up to some degree already. An even thicker-looking rubber gas mask was attached, hooked up to some canisters in the back of the suit. The partial inflation could be felt around the whole suit, making the suit look even MORE heavy and bulky. It was a gorgeous shimmering black, as if beckoning the Tapu to wear it. An odd 'unlock' symbol was on the bulge of the suit, with Koko unsure as to what that meant. But just imagining it was an… arousing idea in itself. He'd be so helpless in this thing.

Salazzle laughed. "That suit is one of the thickest on the market. Just imagine being in there. Barely able to move and hear only squeaks and your Master's voice. Breathing in the squeaky rubber and potent musk. Listening to your Master's voice and command. Tell me… does that interest you?"

Tapu Koko was already trying to fit himself into the thick suit, having a bit of a hard time with how thick and inflated it was. "Please! I have to wear this!" he begged as he tried to get himself into the suit.

Salazzle smirked. "Suit. Open."

Koko was completely shocked to see the suit itself stand up, starting to deflate itself and the zipper in the front opening up, as if to lovingly welcome himself inside. So the Tapu wasted no time in fitting himself into the open suit, letting the suit zip itself close and shut him inside a wonderful rubber prison.

It started to inflate once more, getting the Tapu to moan as the suit became ultra-thick and nearly impossible to move in. The heat in there was something else as well, causing him to sweat profusely from the thick rubber surrounding him. Not only would he inhale his own musk from his sweat, but the canisters in the back turned on, forcing a powerful scent of Salazzle musk and pheromones down for him to breathe along with a potent scent of rubber.

The Guardian breathed in and out heavily as he grew insanely aroused. More than he had ever felt in his many centuries of living. He tried to move his hand to grope his bulge, but the suit was too thick to even do that!

"No need to bother. Even if you could reach your bulge, I already turned on your suit's chastity function.~" the Salazzle taunted.

Tapu Koko… gulped in a mixture of fear and arousal. "C-Chastity?"

"You've given up all of your power, remember?"

The Salazzle was right. He really had given up all of his power.

And… he loved it. Only barely whimpering a bit more, Tapu Koko released all of his apprehensions of submissiveness.

"Yes! My power is gone, Master! Make… MAKE ME YOUR GIMP!"

"With pleasure, my dear Guardian gimp.~"

The Salazzle then activated some mischievous vibrators near Koko's bulge, getting him extremely horny and aroused underneath the chastity. He started to whimper and whine.

"M-Master…?" he asked so meekly. So timidly. As it was clear that he gave up all his power to this Salazzle.

"Yes?~" the Salazzle teased, tauntingly groping Koko's now large and throbbing bulge, getting loud and lustful moans out of him.

"M-May I please… may I please… err… release my pleasure?" Koko pleaded so adorably desperately and weakly.

"Hmm… nah." The Salazzle laughed. "But… I do have an idea you might like.~"

"I-Idea…?" the Guardian barely managed to speak out before degrading back into moans.

"Tell me… when do you have your 'official Guardian duties' and all of that?"

Koko couldn't concentrate until Salazzle turned off the vibrations for the moment, allowing Tapu Koko a moment to think as he panted and recovered himself. "Umm… uhh… I typically usually… prepare for duties on Saturday and talk with my fellow Guardians… and on Sunday, we split back up and I do my kinda… public ceremonies for the islanders of Melemele."

Salazzle entertained the idea in his head a bit. "Public ceremonies? On a Sunday? I'm almost thinking these islanders worship you as a deity."

Koko blushed underneath his rubber. "M-Maybe not like on the level of Arceus or something… but I guess there is a degree of worship for us. Even back in older times, I always thought these ceremonies were a bit excessive for someone who was just a powerful warrior."

"You've saved the island in the past multiple times from total destruction. I don't totally blame them for trying to worship you."

"Honestly, I'm kinda tired of it…"

"Which leads me back to my point." Salazzle smiled. "You do your public duties and preparations and stuff on Saturday and Sunday… but between Monday and Friday… every single week… you will belong to the Rubber Gentleman's Club as an attraction. My boss has been looking for one, after all.~"

That sent shudders down Koko's spine. "Like… an object? I… wouldn't be… umm…"

Salazzle shook his head. "No, no. You wouldn't be used in THAT way. But… you would belong to the Club, so to speak. Patrons could use you. They'd bind you up, toy with you, chastise you, maybe even scramble your mind temporarily… lots of submissive things, really. And you get some money for a full 1pm to 11pm shift for living your fantasy. What's not to like?"

Koko… had to be rational about this. "How… far do things go? I'm not… I'm not willing to sign on to be a sex toy."

"No… it's nothing like that. Some clubs might be like that, but the Rubber Gentleman's Club has far more class than that. And any patron that is Dom'd by a regular is always seen over by a Dungeon Master. Even if someone wanted to use you like that, they wouldn't get to even do it."

That was a relief to the Guardian. "Is this all… confidential?"

Salazzle smirked. "I kept the Garchomp confidential when I told you about him, didn't I?"

"But there's only ONE Tapu Koko!"

"And that's why everybody in this club signs a binding contract to not leak the identities or even the species of the gimps there. Only reason I told you about the Garchomp was because you already saw him. And you'd see even more of him on the job."

"…And if some emergency came up between Monday and Friday?" Koko asked.

"You'd be let go to do whatever you need to. No restrictions for emergencies."

"…Might I try a night over there first before I make my choice?"

Salazzle smirked. "I was actually hoping you'd say that."

* * *

"Wow…"

Tapu Koko was in awe. The Rubber Gentleman's Club was much classier than Koko had expected. Truth be told, he had expected it to be dirty and grungy. But the main floor at the least was well-kept, extremely clean, and the Masters and slaves of the place seemed to be both quite happy and very shiny wearing the sexy rubber that Tapu Koko had dreamed about. Luckily for the Tapu, the Salazzle let him keep the thick rubber gimp suit on in here.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the male Salazzle smirked a bit in pride.

"I'll say… this place is more like an opera house than the dirty dungeon I imagined it to be." He marveled, looking over to see the pillars constructed in the main hall.

"…Actually, I kinda expected a rubber-covered dungeon. Like the room I saw before." Koko finally admitted.

"Funny you should ask that." Said an unfamiliar voice to the Tapu.

Both he and the Salazzle turned around to see the same Mega-Evolved Alakazam smoking his pipe, dressed all in rubber.

"Pretty much every room here except the main hall fits that description."

The Salazzle knelt down in respect. "Y-You surprised me, Grandmaster Apollo."

The Grandmaster, whose name seemed to be Apollo, just gave the Salazzle a playful smile. "No need for the theatrics right now, Sam. Is this the new attraction that you're going to bring?"

Koko blushed madly at that, being referred to as an 'attraction'. "U-Uh… sorta. I talked with… Sam about it…" he stammered, realizing that he just now learned the Salazzle's name. "…and I kinda agreed to go for a test run. With… some conditions."

"Name them." Apollo smiled.

"Monday through Friday only, 1pm to 11pm. Weekends off for ceremonial duties. No being used as a sex toy. And if an emergency pops up, I have to be able to leave, no questions asked."

Apollo took an exhale through his pipe. "Relax. I'm sure Sam told you that our club is much classier than using our submissives as sex toys. They're just as much as part of the family as our patrons and Dominants. Your other requests are more than manageable."

"Well, that's a relief." Koko chuckled.

"…Honestly, how do you feel about coming into work right now? I have one of my favorite patrons visit on Monday nights, and he's been wanting to see about Domming a Legendary Pokemon. We don't have any yet, and you'd be the first."

"…But the confidentiality agreement…"

"Signed by each and every patron that has a membership here." Sam assured. "Nobody outside this club would know, as I've told you."

Koko nodded, before looking at the time. "It's already 8pm. You think it's OK if I go to 2am just for tonight?"

"But of course." Apollo smirked this time, handing him a slip and key card. "Room 23. Your fetish preferences and limits are on that slip as well."

"But I didn't even tell you my-"

Apollo just tapped his head playfully, and Koko got the message. "Right. Psychics. You can read minds." He chuckled awkwardly. It would going to be weird to have a boss that could read your mind… but he wasn't going to think too deeply about that.

Koko worked his way through the club and around the patrons, some of which had a curious eye on Tapu Koko… including a particular Dragon-type Pokémon…

* * *

Koko finally got to "Room 23", using the key card Grandmaster Apollo gave him to get inside. He supposed that he'd wait here to be Dominated by a patron.

But upon seeing the inside, he couldn't help but have his bulge throb again, finding the inside had just as much unique and kinky gear as the Salazzle's basement alone… if not maybe more. The room was pretty darn big too, with a bunch of machines being used for… Tapu Koko didn't know what they were for, but just trying to imagine it sent him into an aroused shudder. Still… he had to be patient. He'd get a patron soon enough, sitting himself on the waiting chair… a very squeaky and rubbery chair that Tapu Koko just couldn't stop rubbing and rubbing himself off, trying to edge to release even with his chastity on…

"My, you lack self-control. Guess I'll have to fix that.~"

Tapu Koko gasped, realizing that one of the patrons has entered. Looking towards the door, he saw who he assumed would be his Master at the door.

An anthropomorphic Drampa, wearing a tight red latex suit that outlined his figure quite nicely. But unlike the Drampa's usual appearance, he had decided to go with a slightly 'gruffer' approach to his outfit. The red latex suit was complimented this time by thick rubber boots and leather gloves. He had a collar on, but it was no submissive collar. Rather, it was slightly spiked, with a tag engraved onto the collar reading "DADDY". His ankles and wrist had similar spiked cuffs, enough to exert total Dominance, but not enough to injure anybody.

"Greetings. I'll be your Master for the next three hours. My name is usually Fang Yahzu, but tonight, you can just call me 'Daddy'."

Tapu Koko panted, horny as hell at this proclamation, starting to rub at his chastised bulge again. "Oh, yes Daddy…~" he moaned.

Daddy Fang was quick to react, slapping Koko's hand away from his bulge. "Bad gimp!" he told him. "A Daddy doesn't let his gimp grope his bulge unless given permission. Understood, Gimp Koko?"

Gimp Koko gulped, but… nodded. "Y-Yes, Daddy Fang." He acknowledged, taking his hand away from his bulge. It was very difficult to not go back to groping it, though… especially considering that he still had that scent of Salazzle musk and pheromones in the canisters strapped to his back, forcing to inhale the aphrodisiac.

"Now…" Fang smirked. "If Gimp Koko is good, Daddy Fang may let him cum by the end of our session.~"

That got Gimp Koko's hopes up. "A-And if Gimp Koko is… not good?"

Fang's smirk because much more dark. "Well, I'll have to let your boss know. And who knows what he would do?~"

Gimp Koko breathed in the Salazzle musk and pheromones, and nodded. "G-Gimp Koko will be good. G-Gimp Koko will not grope its' bulge."

Fang's smirk turned into a bright smile. "Good gimp. But don't expect this to be easy. No, this is going to be very hard…"

He led Gimp Koko over to one of the machines, a rubber helmet of sorts hooked up to some complex machinery. He strapped Koko into it, making Gimp Koko squeak madly as he squirmed in the massive rubbery chair. The helmet lowered down, securing itself onto Gimp Koko's head.

"For the next three hours, we'll play a little game. A game I like to call 'Don't Beg'. See, I'll be providing you with some VERY kinky images and audio and video with that helmet. There will be lots of rubber, and you will become very horny. But for three hours, you must endure and don't beg for anything. Don't beg for it to stop. Don't beg for it to continue. Don't beg for orgasm. Nothing. Whine and whimper all you like, though. But I'll keep track of how many times you beg. A single beg is enough to deny you orgasm. But the more you beg… the worse the final punishment will be, which I'll take up with your boss."

Gimp Koko shuddered. This was going to be very intense… but deep inside, he wanted this so badly. "Y-Yes, Daddy Fang…~"

"We begin… now."

Gimp Koko's vision blacked out, the helmet closing its' eyeholes. In its' place was some sort of image fading into view… becoming clearer and clearer… until Gimp Koko could clearly see that it was a heavily-rubbered up Typhlosion. Dressed up as a rubber bull, noticeable by the heavy rubber helmet shaped just like a bull. His smirk was captivating, holding a switch in his hand and looking straight at Gimp Koko. He groaned, humping a bit… but not begging just yet.

The next image loaded up. A rubber Lucario this time, standing at attention like a soldier. Saluting to an unseen Master. He was drained of any individuality, with only the purpose to serve as a rubberized soldier. His helmet was morphed into a gas mask resembling a Lucario's head, with filters to breathe on either side. This got Gimp Koko even hornier, but not quite begging yet…

The helmet reverted back to the first picture. Gimp Koko thought this was odd… until audio began to play.

"You're a Gimp that loves to beg, aren't you?"

Gimp Koko was confused, wondering where the sound came from… until he realized that the rubbered-up Typhlosion was 'talking' to him as the image morphed into a video.

"Yeah, I see you looking at me. An unquenchable lust in your eyes, wanting only to hump and beg. Come on, Gimp. I know that's all you want to do.~"

Gimp Koko couldn't help himself. "Y-Yes, Master! I hump and beg for you! I want you to let me cum so badly! Please!"

Daddy Fang smirked. This was going to be very fun indeed…

And Gimp Koko kept begging… for the unseen Master that rubberized the Lucario… for the unseen Master that showed Gimp Koko just how low he was, using him as a squirming rubber footstool in a video… for a video of a muscular and bara Hoopa Unbound that was droning Gimp Koko… and for Daddy Fang himself in another video, who ordered Gimp Koko to beg for cum. By the end of the three hours, he was a mess and he loved it.

"Please, Daddy Fang! I want to cum! I want it so bad! I want to be a good Gimp Koko for you! That's all I am! Just an eager, pathetic, and begging Gimp!"

"And… time."

The helmet was taken off of Gimp Koko, who was still moaning and drooling slightly.

"Rather pathetic. In the span of three hours, there was a total of 1,382 pleads. I expected you to do poorly, but this is something else. Along with not being able to cum, I suppose I'll take this up with your boss…"

With that, Fang left… and Gimp Koko whimpered, wondering what would happen to him…

* * *

Within a few minutes, Grandmaster Apollo came back… with the most sadistic grin he had ever seen. "Congratulations, Gimp Koko. You failed spectacularly. I was hoping for this."

Apollo quickly used his psychic powers to rebind Gimp Koko in the same machine, changing some of the settings.

"For performing so badly, I have your punishment for the next three hours."

Gimp Koko gulped, trembling with both fear and arousal.

"You will be put under a VR simulation for the next three hours. And for 1,382 hours within the VR simulation, you will ruthlessly groped, spanked, nipple-pinched, and denied by a simulation of Daddy Fang Yahzu. That's nearly 3.7 years in VR simulation!~"

Gimp Koko was silent in disbelief… but his bulge throbbed in arousal, eager for this insane denial!

"See you in three hours. Or in your case, in 3.7 years.~" Apollo laughed, the helmet coming down on Gimp Koko.

And Gimp Koko smiled. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Pokemon (c) Nintendo / Game Freak

An alternate "Ultra" Version to the original FGtG, this was too delicious of an idea to pass up. Hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
